


Naive Harry and Albus Dumbledore

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Magical Vow, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Obedience, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Paddling, Past Child Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Summer after third year, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, humping, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I promise I will behave myself and be completely obedient to you professor. I’ll listen to your every word.” The boy said solemnly. Without knowing it, the combination of his promise and the hand shake, made his words an unbreakable wizarding vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For now it is only one chapter, but I'll possibly add a second! :-D

Harry Potter always knew he was different, after all his ‘loving’ family has been telling him this since he was a little boy. He wasn’t the same as them, that much was obvious, but did this mean he was worth less? A freak, an abomination and something to disgust? Unfortunately he always thought they were right, he was raised that way after all. He didn’t deserve everything Dudley did, his cousin was normal unlike him. Dudley deserved hugs, praise, affection and gifts. He got left-over food (if he did all his chores AND his family was in a good mood), was emotionally and physically abused and was insulted and embarrassed every time he got close to one of them.

Even after Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he felt different. He was praised one minute and hated the next for something that he did as a baby and barely remembered. Even his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and his fellow Gryffindors didn’t support him unconditionally. Ron tended to be a jealous prick and Hermione an insufferable know-it-all. In Harry’s young and naïve mind, there was only one person that had supported him throughout his years at Hogwarts and that was his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

In his first year, the headmaster gave him his invisibility cloak, which was the first heirloom he had of his father. Later he also saved him from Quirrell. In his second year, Dumbledore didn’t think he was the heir of Slytherin and kept supporting him when everyone else hated him, even sending his own familiar, Fawkes to the rescue.

And just last week, Dumbledore helped him and Hermione discretely save Sirius from the dementors. He may have not had the best experience with adults in his life, but Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was definitely his hero.

 

* * *

 

The day before school ended, Harry decided to ask the headmaster about something that had been troubling him for quite some weeks now.

“Professor, are you sure there isn’t a way for me to stay in the school instead of going back to the Dursleys? After what happened last summer with aunt Marge, they will certainly hate me even more than before. To be honest, I’m scared about what they will do.” Harry asked timidly.

“I know that your situation with the Dursleys isn’t ideal, Harry. But you know that it is important to go back there. Your aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley share your mothers and your blood and that will keep you safe.” Dumbledore told the boy understandingly.

“I understand that, sir, but the rest of the year I’m here and I’m still safe. The first time I met him, Hagrid told me that Hogwarts is the safest place on earth, even safer than Gringotts. He also told me that you are the only one Voldemort ever feared. If there is a place that will keep me safe and protected, wouldn’t it be at Hogwarts or with you?” Harry tried again.

Thinking over it quickly, Dumbledore reached a decision that ignited the twinkle in his blue eyes. “You do make a good point, my boy, and I believe I have a suggestion that will benefit the both of us. I cannot allow you to stay at Hogwarts, because only the ghosts will remain here during the holidays. All of the teachers are going to go home and be with their family.” When Dumbledore saw that Harry was about to interrupt, he quickly added. “However, hear me out Harry, I am willing to let you stay in my house over the summer…”

“Oh, Merlin, thank you, thank you so much, sir.” Harry interrupted.

“Listen a bit longer before you get all excited Harry. I am a busy man with both school and ministry affairs and will most likely be gone during the day. In that time you will do your summer homework and study different subjects that I will assign. I will also give you a minor list of chores that you will complete. It won’t be anything you can’t handle, just things like tidying your room or tending the garden. This will also help you with your herbology. During the evenings, you will join me in my study, the library or the living room and we will have an enjoyable evening together. How does that sound?”

Harry’s face was positively beaming with excitement. All of that sounded amazing, he had never had someone that cared enough about his homework or someone that wanted to spend his evenings with him.

“Thank you sir, that sounds amazing!” Harry squeaked.

“There is one more thing, my boy. I am a strict man and I will want your full obedience. I have gotten too old to handle a pubescent teen during my holidays.”

“Of course, sir, I will behave myself perfectly and will make you proud.” To show his promise Harry held out his hand to his headmaster to shake on it. He didn’t notice it, but Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled ominously before grabbing the younger boy’s hand.

“I promise I will behave myself and be completely obedient to you professor. I’ll listen to your every word.” The boy said solemnly. Without knowing it, the combination of his promise and the hand shake, made his words an unbreakable wizarding vow.

 

* * *

 

The first few days at Dumbledore’s cottage were amazing. It was the best summer so far for the young boy. He had never expected his hero to be so kind. Every night after dinner they sat together in the study and talked about life in general or Harry’s studies. Harry had also never expected his hero to be so affectionate, each day they grew closer and Dumbledore’s touches lasted longer and longer. It started out with a simple touch of the knees while they sat next to each other on the couch, but it quickly grew to hugs and lingering hands.

Harry, who had never experienced affection, was in heaven. Not seeing anything wrong with the touches, he let them continue and enjoyed them immensely. It didn’t take long before Harry spent his nights on his headmaster’s lap while reading books together.

 

* * *

 

On their 10th day together, Dumbledore decided to make his next move. The cute little raven haired boy was completely used to his touches and had responded positively to every form of affection. That night, when Harry placed himself in his hero’s lap, Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry’s inner thigh and started to stroke it. Feeling the boy almost purring, he decided to take it up a notch and reached closer and closer to the boy’s crotch. His other hand started his journey under the boy’s shirt and began to explore the thin stomach. Reaching higher and higher, he started to gently play with the boy’s nipples. With just a couple of strokes and flicks the small nubs were fully hard, each touch made them more sensitive and coaxed more cute little mewling sounds out of the boy.

While enjoying his nipples being played with, Harry barely noticed Dumbledore’s other hand unbuttoning his trousers. The only thing he felt was the cool air hitting his skin when his trousers where dropped around his ankles. Soon after Dumbledore’s hand slipped into the boy’s briefs and fondled the tiny cock and small balls. It didn’t take long for the boy to become fully hard and after only 2 minutes the boy experienced his first ever orgasm at the hands of his headmaster.

“Did that feel good, my boy? Did you enjoy me playing with your tiny cock and balls? We could do this more often. I bet you would enjoy it immensely.” The old man smirked.

“Yes, sir, this was amazing, I never felt something like it.” Harry breathed harshly. When he wiggled around a bit to get more comfortable, he noticed something large and hard poking him in his thigh. Without knowing what he was doing, his vow activated and influenced his mind. He slipped of Dumbledore’s lap and kneeled between his spread legs. Gingerly he grabbed the base of the bright yellow robes and brought them up until over the older man’s knees.

‘Oh it seems Harry’s vow isn’t only enabled when I order him to do something, but he is also able to feel my preferences, how convenient.’ Dumbledore thought with a delighted smirk on his lips.

The young boy was extremely pleased when he discovered his headmaster didn’t wear any undergarments under his robes. He took one deep breath and thoroughly enjoyed the musk scent that came from the slightly wrinkled genitals. Deciding that he could smell it more at a later time, he took his first tentative lick from just above his balls to the bulbous head. It didn’t taste bad at all, slightly salty, but otherwise something the young boy could get used to. Letting his instincts guide him, Harry started to lick the shaft more enthusiastically. Each drop of precum that came out, was soon licked up by the boy’s eager tongue.

“Oh sweet Merlin, my boy. You are doing such a terrific job! Why don’t you try to put my cock in your mouth and suck on it?”

The vow pushed the boy to take as much of the cock inside of his tiny mouth as he could fit on his first try. It was large and thick, but the moans of the headmaster encouraged him to try to take in even more. Fortunately Harry’s vow to please Dumbledore made sure that the boy didn’t have a gag-reflex in order to serve his master even better.

It didn’t take long for Dumbledore to be overwhelmed by his desire to dominate the small frame that was kneeling at his feet. With both hands he grabbed the black locks and started to trust into the tight heat like a man possessed. Drool was leaking out of Harry’s mouth, which only lubricated Dumbledore’s cock more. The headmaster was groaning and panting heavily while quickly reaching his peak. Several more trusts and he was cumming inside the younger boy’s mouth. The vow made sure that he swallowed all of it.

Exhausted the headmaster settled back in his chair and looked at his little pet. Much to his surprise and amusement, he saw that Harry was hard again.

“What is that, my boy? Does your tiny cock enjoy this, does it want to cum too?”

“Yes, please sir! I want to cum so badly, please, sir!” Harry whined.

“Of course, my boy. Because you have been such a good pet, you can hump my leg until you cum.” Dumbledore announced gleefully.

Not wanting to let this opportunity slide, Harry moved one of his legs over his headmaster’s left foot. And positioned his cock above the older man’s leg. He looked up at the man with a look full of adoration and desire. When he received a slight nod, he started to rut like a dog, chasing after his own orgasm. The more he humped, the more sensitive his cock and balls got. It didn’t take long for the boy to reach his peak and cum all over Dumbledore’s leg. Utterly exhausted he slumped against his headmaster and rested his head on top of his knee.

With a victorious look, Dumbledore watched his little pet and started to stroke the black locks.

“You’ve been so good, pet. But what do you say now.” Dumbledore asked, basking in the afterglow of the moment and enjoying the power he had over Harry.

“Thank you, master, for letting me hump your leg and allowing me to have an orgasm. You are the best master a pet can wish for.” Harry answered before falling asleep, still kneeling at Dumbledore’s feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the summer with Harry and Dumbledore ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the promised second chapter! Hope you like it! :-)
> 
> xx  
> LivingInTheLight

In the next few days, their relationship (if you can call it that) developed drastically. Harry was no longer allowed to sit in his chair for breakfast. His rightful place was between his master’s feet. While Dumbledore ate the food that his house-elves prepared, Harry was hungrily sucking on his cock, working for his own creamy breakfast.

After breakfast Dumbledore still left the house to handle all of his Hogwarts and ministry responsibilities. However on some days, when there wasn’t anything urgent going on, he brought his paperwork into his study and worked from behind his desk. On those occasions, Harry would be dutifully underneath the large oak desk, keeping Dumbledore’s cock warm and reducing the older man’s stress levels.

When Dumbledore returned from a busy day at the ministry or at the school, the first thing he loved to do was to bend Harry over the nearest available flat surface and enjoy that tight arse. Sinking into the warm heat and furiously pounding all of his frustrations away.

 

* * *

 

Today was one of those days. Dumbledore had had an awful day at the ministry. Fudge was the biggest tool in the history of tools and idiots. Together with Fudge, Bagman, Crouch and the two headmasters of the foreign schools, they were tasked to arrange the triwizard tournament. It was a magnificent opportunity for their country and for Hogwarts itself, but working together with imbeciles could be tiring, even for the most patient wizard or witch. Cornelius Fudge wanted to show his ‘power’ to everyone who listened, Barty Crouch was a rule-following snob that always seemed to carry around a stick up his arse. Ludo Bagman was an immature, unreliable bastard who still wanted to relive the glory days of his old quidditch career. Olympe Maxime, the headmistress from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was clearly a giantess in denial. And he won’t even start about Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, the man was a coward and a Death Eater, enough said.

Albus had been thinking about his little pet since the moment he left the house. Such sweetness, naivety, need for affection and subservience should be made illegal, it truly was extremely addictive. His little pet craved Albus’ attention and loved every single touch. Thoughts of the little Gryffindor were the only thing that stopped him from cursing everyone in his vicinity, especially Fudge. Thoughts of playing with him all night long occupied his mind, stuffing him up with such large quantities of cum until his little belly would bulge. He would have to keep all of it in with a large butt plug. None of it would be able to escape and Harry would be wobbling around like a pregnant woman. On second thought, maybe he should let the boy crawl behind him. Give him a collar and a leash and treat him like a proper bitch.

 

* * *

 

After the last meeting finished, Dumbledore didn’t stop for some mindless chit-chat and immediately made his way out of the ministry and back home. To his great joy, Harry was situated next to the door in the hallway, anticipating his return like the perfect submissive.

“Come on, pet, show me how much you missed me.” Dumbledore said while taking of his coat. Harry crawled to his master and quickly opened his robes, taking out that mouth-watering cock. In the past month the headmaster’s cum had quickly become his favourite snack. Only by looking at it, the cock seemed to harden.

With small kitten licks, Harry started to lick off every drop of precum. His small, gentle tongue licked around the angry red looking head. He continued by licking across the large vein underneath the cock, while his hands sought out the big wrinkly balls. He took more of the cock inside his mouth, while massaging and squeezing the balls.

Like a professional cocksucker he took the large appendage to the hilt and swallowed around it. His tongue kept swirling around the shaft and he kept on sucking. Dumbledore moved his hands to Harry’s head and started to steadily fuck the smaller boy’s throat. Groaning like a maniac, the pace increased rapidly, so that Harry could only hang on for the ride and enjoy the violation of his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Dumbledore to finish in his pet’s eager mouth. Harry licked every last drop of cum, before tucking the cock back in the bright purple robes. He was so hard and desperate that he didn’t look at his master, but just settled above Dumbledore’s right leg and started to hump with abandon. He didn’t get very far, before he was roughly smacked aside.

“You little slut! How dare you use my leg without my explicit permission?” Dumbledore bellowed. He didn’t really care that much, but he had had a long day and just wanted to punish his pet. He looked down at the smaller boy and saw him whimper pathetically.

“Please, master…” Harry sniffled. “I’m so sorry! I am just so hard, it hurts, master, please…” he begged.

“Well, you don’t have the authority to make those decisions, pet. This is only your first big mistake, so I’m going to go easy on you. Stay on your hands and knees and follow me.” Dumbledore said with an evil glint in his eyes. The small boy crawled after his headmaster and together they entered Dumbledore’s study.

“Come here pet and bend over my desk.” Without complaint the little Gryffindor did as he was told. Harry didn’t know what to expect, but he could hear Dumbledore rumbling through one of his desk drawers. The next thing he felt, was something harsh and wooden against his bum. He didn’t immediately realise what it meant until he was smacked harshly.

Dumbledore started to spank him enthusiastically with his wooden paddle. He spanked the boy another handful of times, not to injure him, but just until his cute little butt was a nice red colour. Harry was squirming uncomfortably when Dumbledore decided to stop. Taking just a moment to admire his handy work, he grabbed a bottle of lube out of the same drawer and squeezed some on his fingers. Upon contact with the red skin, he could feel that delicious warmth.

His fingers circled the pink little pucker and slowly pressed inside. It was still a little open from their morning fuck. Without difficulty he could put in two of his fingers and a third was quickly added. Deciding that his pet was prepared enough, Dumbledore pushed his cock inside inch by inch. The entire process accompanied by Harry’s moans.

For the next half an hour the only thing that was heard, were Harry’s whines and moans, Dumbledore’s grunts and the slapping of skin against skin. Dumbledore continued to fuck his boy throughout the night and fucked out all of his frustrations of the day. By the end of it, Harry was barely conscious and delirious with pleasure and oversensitivity.

After a few more thrusts, Dumbledore came for the last time that night and pulled out of the sloppy hole of his pet. Finally looking at the scene properly, he smirked by the sight they had created. Harry was slumped on the desk covered in his own and in Albus’ cum. His arse was leaking the pearly white substance. Making an impulsive decision, Dumbledore conjured a big glass butt plug and inserted it into the leaking hole. He picked up the boy with more strength than one would anticipate from the old man and carried him to the bedroom. With one quick spell, he cleaned the both of them up, but left the cum inside of his boy. The moment his head hit his pillow, the headmaster was out, dreaming about a small mouth around his cock that would wake him up in a couple of hours.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the summer holidays was filled with the same routine. Fucking, blowjobs and everything a master and his pet could wish for. The last thing that passed Harry’s mind before he boarded the Hogwarts express for his fourth year with Ron and Hermione, was that he was going to love his private meetings with his headmaster each evening starting that night at 7 pm.


End file.
